Disturbance in the forest
by Niaki-chan
Summary: Disturbing.....................they get it ooooooooooooooon....even the yellow mouse!


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I just like making fun of the gayness in the show.....so plz do not sue me!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
This my ruin my reputation of writing stories and fan fiction, but some of my friends wanted me to write this story and   
dared me to post it on this site. So some people may enjoy and some may ....on with the story!! (I plan to take this off....   
someday... someday). OH!! I also get into the character minds.... ALOT!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The Disturbance in the Forest 

  
  


Misty and Ash were walking through the forest one afternoon, looking for Brock, who was lost.   
"We should not have come here!! YOU KNOW I HATE BUGS!! Misty yelled at Ash while hitting a spider out of her   
hair.   
"Well we have to look for Brock!" Ash replied.   
"Pika!" Pikachou said pointing in a direction. Meaning 'LOOK!' though I wish he said; 'LOOK! THERE! BROCK IN   
THE CLEARING NEXT TO THE MOVING BUSH!!' but there was no clearing there.   
But Pikachou had pointed to the moving, LARGE, wearied sounding, bush.   
"Let's just turn around and leave!!!!" Squealed Misty hiding behind Ash. 'Nice Ass!' she had remarked him in her head.   
Though Misty thought about Ash more than just 'nice ass' before in her head.   
"Pikachou!!" Ash said grinning. "We have another Pokemon to capture!!! THUNDER SHOCK!!"   
"PIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKAAAAACCHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Yelled Pikachou thunder shocking what Ash was pointing at.   
The thunder hit the bush directly but it only burnt the bush. And I wish it had missed. Because behind the bush is a   
horror!! All Misty, Ash and Pikachou saw was; Jessy, and James nude with Arboc wrapping them together, face to face,   
frenching. Wheezing was rubbing against James in a weird way. And Meowth was rubbing at Jessie's hair. But where is   
Lickytoung and Victory bell? Well they are beside them getting it on.   
"I think I'm gonna barf!!" said Misty turning green.   
"Me too" Ash said   
"Pika! Pika! Pikachou!! Piiiii!!" Pikachou said thinking the wrong way.   
"PIKACHOU!!! DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!" Yelled Ash at Pikachou. but ash really meant was' oh I wish she   
would Fuck me!   
"Ash can you tell me what he said? But not now...." Misty asked   
"Ya...But LET"S GET OUTTA HERE!!!!" Ash replied to the question.   
So Misty and Ash ran away from the *HORRID* scene into a small open area.   
"So...What.....Did...Pikachou...Say??" Misty asked out of breath.   
"We...Are...probably...miles...away...from...Team....Rocket....." Ash said out of breath too.   
"Ya...well what did Pikachou say?" Misty said sounding like a broken record.   
'Man! I did not notice this before!! Misty is HOT!!' Thought Ash "Pikachou said that......"   
"Well what did he say!?" Misty said annoyed.   
"Well....Are you sure you won't kill him?"   
"No..."   
"Or me??   
"I won't kill you or any Pokemon of yours." Misty said assuring Ash 'Though I would like you to Fuck me right here!'   
She thought.   
"He did not know what it meant so he just said it"   
"JUST TELL ME!!!" Misty yelled, making the Pidgys all fly away or also known as; 'JUST FUCK ME!!'   
"OK...OK...he said that you and I should try that one time...fucking each other...."   
"Why the little......" But what she was really thinking was that 'Oh! God! Fuck Me Ash! Fuck Me!!' But those words did   
not come out hopefully they won't. Because at that moment ash was saying to himself 'I WANT TO FUCK YOU   
MISTY!! YOU FUCKING HOT BITCH!!' And hope fully that did not come out either. Misty sat down to rest. So did   
Ash. Then they started to have disturbing thoughts about eachother.   
'Only if Misty would sit in front of me I would be more relaxed to have her around right now. So I could look at her   
fucking hot body!' thought Ash.   
'Only if Ash took off his shirt, I would like to feel him good.' Misty bit her bottom lip and glanced at Ash.   
'Ya know what!! That bike I broke that was hers! I'll give her something better if she let me. And something to ride on.   
With another bike.' Ash closed his eyes to picture Misty in a bikini, an hot bright pink bikini. Misty closed her eyes to   
picture Ash with his boxers on, and a nice strong six pack. Misty smiled, so did Ash.   
"piiikAAAA ZAP! AchooOooOoOoOoOoO...... ZAP!....PiIiIiIiIkaaaaaaAAA   
ZAP!aaaCHoooOoOoOoO.....ZAP!.. rumble...rumble...rumble....."   
Misty and Ash opened their eyes and turned their head in the direction of the noise.   
"Misty? Did you see Pikacho anywhere?" Ash asked.   
"No....Why?" Misty awnsered.   
"I can't find him...." Ash looks in the direction of the noise again and sees a brown ad yellow thing in the bush.   
Misty looks at Ash with wide eyes. "Do you think that is Pikachou?' she asked.   
"There is only one way to find out!" Ash gets up and walks in the direction where the noise is comming form. Bad idea   
Ash, don't go there. Ash pushes the tree branches out of the way and finds Pikachou and another Pikachou with a   
vibrator. Ash opens his eyes wide. Both Pikachou's look at him worried and mad.   
"OH MY GOD!!!" Yelled Ash   
Misty looked over Ash' shoulder.   
"MY GOSH!! THIS WHOLE FOREST IS DISTURBING!!! I WANT OUT!!!!" Screamed Misty looking away from the   
two vibrated Pikachoos. But Misty is really thinking, is 'I WANT OUT OR ASH TO FUCK ME RIGHT NOW!!!! or   
later...or when we are comfortable...or when we get away into a more private part of the forest or....'   
Ash pushes the branches back and the vibrating starts again. Ash, with a horrified face, walks toward Misty to comfort   
her.   
"Don't worry we'll get out of here..." Ash assured her. Also meaning; 'After we Fuck eachother we will get out of   
here..or when we get out of here we will Fuck eachother and be okay and never come in this forest ever again....'   
"Good!" Misty pronounced. she turned around and was right face to face with Ash. 'It has been eight years since I first lay   
eyes on this guy.... and he is soooo cute now.....only if I knew what he is thinking right now' Misty thought dreamily.   
'Eight years.......and so much has changed between us....our thoughts...our minds...Her Fucking hot body...her short hair   
has grown longer....Fuck!! If only I knew what she is thinking right now.' Ash thought dreamily.   
'I WANT him'   
'I WANT her'   
They stared at each other for a long time. The only thing they heard was; "piiikAAAA ZAP! rumble   
AchooOooOoOoOoOoO...... ZAP!....PiIiIiIiIkaaaaaaAAA ZAP!   
aaaCHoooOoOoOoO.....ZAP!.. rumble...rumble...rumble....."   
Misty then spots a small cabin, behind Ash, in a clearing with no smoke comming from the chimney.   
"Hey Ash! LOOK!!!" Misty said pointing at the hut. "I bet we can find decent beds and furnishings in there!!" Also   
meaning; 'A nice quiet place where we can Fuck eachother!!!'   
Ash turned around and saw the cabin Misty was talking about.   
"YA!! LET"S GO!!" Ash said. Also known as 'We can Fuck eachother there!'   
So Misty and Ash went to the cabin and found out it was empty and there was everything a house should need. Ash called   
Dr. Oak and told him about this forest.. Ash found out that the forest he is in right there and right now, was called 'The   
Mating Forest'"   
"Dam!! you mean we have to stay here for the night or the raging hormones of the Pokemon will kill us!? I   
even saw MY Pikachou and another Pikachou with a vibrator!!!" Ash practically yelled.   
"OHHHHH....interesting.....this time of year is the 'Intense' season of that forest. Have you been feeling unusual lately,   
Ash?" Dr. Oak said   
"Nope. Everything normal with me Dr. O."   
"You mean your hormones aren't racing fast???" Dr. Oak looked amazed   
"Nope. I am perfectly fine." Ash said "Why do you ask?"   
"Do you have Misty with you?"   
"Ya she is in the kitchen making the food."   
"Oh! then you are resisting the feeling aren't you?"   
"What feeling?? All I feel is my natural feelings."   
"No new thoughts?" The curious Dr. Oak asked   
"Nope." Ash shook his head.   
"May I talk to Misty?"   
"Shure! I'll go get her." Ash went to get Misty. Misty came in the place of Ash.   
"You wanted to ask me something Dr. Oak?" Misty asked.   
"Yes. In fact I do....Have you any wearied feelings to do anything to do with Ash??"   
"NO!!" Misty yelled.   
"Nothing unusual?"   
"No! Nothing unusual. Just the place where we are in."   
"Ash will tell you where you are right now. Well is Brock there?"   
"No. We came looking for him here. we tried to find him but we found something disturbing about this forest."   
"The forest is called 'The Mating Forest'. and the season is 'Intense' right now. that is why I asked you what you were   
feeling about Ash."   
"Oh! O.K. well I'll see you when we get back!"   
"Wait! Here I sent you some directions on how you can get out of the forest."   
"Thanks Dr. Oak!" Misty said hanging up the phone and printing out the map.   
"Hey! Ash! Look what Dr.Oak sent us!" Misty said comming into the kitchen waving the map in the air. Then she paused   
when she saw Ash making the rest of the food and setting it on the table. "Ash Ketchum...You amaze me every day, don't   
you." Misty said with a grin on her face. Ash smiled and pulled out a chair for Misty. Misty went over and sat down in   
the chair, thinking 'Ohh....Cute guy is nice and handsome in this light!' 

******** 

The sun was setting, and Brock stepped out of the forest, into the evening light and started to go to Dr. Oak's lab, that   
was just a half an hour away. Brock was happy that he went along with Dr. Oak's plan to keep Misty and Ash in the   
forest for an experiment.   
'You see I am not an ass hole like you Ash! I don't like Misty!! And I am not horny at all!! I just like all nurse Joy's and   
all officer Jenny's. and I have them all to myself Tomorrow, and the day after, and after, an after and after and after   
that.........And so on.......so that would make me a......PLAYER!!!!' he thought to himself. 

********   
After they ate they went out side to see the rest of the sun to go down.   
"Isn't it beautiful?" Misty asked Ash   
"Yes it is beautiful." Ash said. 'And you are just plain hot AND breathtaking.' Ash thought of Misty.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Epilogue 

Ash and Misty Fucked each other that night about nine times. Science that night, Ash and Misty go to that cabin every   
month and fuck eachother for twenty-four hours strait!   
Pikachou Became known as Pricachou. Because he became the first Pikachou pimp.   
Brock Lived Happily ever after Fucking all the Nurse Joy's and the officer Jenny's. Brock then married a Jenny AND a   
Joy together.   
"They Were the best of them all" I quote Brock holding them both in his arms.   
"We love being a trio!" Jenny said after fucking Brock and Joy.   
"I am OK with it as long if they are!" Said Joy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
soooooooo....how did you like it?? I did this fic in less than one night and I find it is gruesome enough that I do not   
want to continue it anymore. and I also got to do my homework....Stupid homework! Oh well...just tell me if it was   
sick, good for it's rating, OK, very bad, That I should stop writing these things and things like that. I will be expecting   
flames...BUT I DONT GIVE A SHIT!! And i don't care about the stupid spelling mistakes.correct me if you want. C'ause i don't give a crap!   
-Niaki-chan 


End file.
